


Midnight Void

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, But Tord is still rising as Red Leader, Cowgirl Position, Double Life, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Tom, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, This is set before "The End", a/o/b, alpha tord, nightclub sex, private dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: [Stripper AU]Tom goes about living a double life. On weekdays he's working his local gig at the bar across the street. But on weekends? He's a member of one of the most prestigious clubs in the city- as an Omega dancer.It's business as usual until an Alpha by the title of Red Leader requests a private dance by him. No doubt this man was of utmost importance. Tom would have to bring his best show to the man in hopes of appeasing him- yet why was his presence and scent so damn familiar?





	Midnight Void

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I should be working on my main fic, or knocking out requests. But here I am writing 7k words in one sitting of nothing but shameless porn.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it anyways. ;)
> 
> (Edit: I JUST FUCKING NOTICED I BASED TOM'S STRIPPER NAME OFF OF ART BY MOHO. Her blog haunts me around every corner.  
> https://moho-milk-town-and-power-down.tumblr.com/post/160082956045/remember-midnight-void-moho#notes  
> Here's the link to the post you thirsty bastards.)

“Hey, I’m heading out for the night.” Tom announced to the group at the table, already halfway out the door on a Saturday, when Edd was catching his attention with a curt whistle leaving his lips.

Tom cringed at the sound, before sighing as he knew no doubt he was about to be mother henned by their head Alpha. The shorter guy leaned against the doorframe as Edd approached him. “You have your phone, right?” Edd asked, and Tom merely held up the device in his hand. He also showed him his wallet connected by a chain at his waist, before stuffing it into his pocket and crossing his fingers together in a promise.

“Edd, I don’t even plan on drinking that much today. I’m going to meet up with some friends and play some poker.” The lie was seamless, a completely innocent expression on his face as Edd scrutinized him for a moment. Tom always had a nasty habit of going a bit too wild on Saturdays.

Finally the Omega was pulling back with a small smile, putting his foot out the door once more as he waved towards his larger best friend. “I’ll be fine, Edd. Like I said, can’t pull in that poker money if my head isn’t in the game.” He reassured, before closing the door behind him.

Edd was letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, before rejoining the others at the table when Tom was no doubt hailing a taxi as they sat. Matt was eyeing the cards in his hand as the group was locked in a rather intense game of Go-fish, Tord tapping his fingers impatiently. He wasn’t all for the game. “Edd, no need to worry about him. He may be a drunk but he’s not stupid. He can give most Alphas a run for their money.”

Tord’s reassurance did absolutely nothing to quell his concerns however. Tom just didn’t make good life choices sometimes. But he supposed this has been the recurring theme every single night for the past few weeks, and Tom stayed true to his word about remaining generally sober.

So he picked back up his cards and attempted to get back into the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom found himself bounding up to his local gig. The club was alit with a deep bass thrumming from the concrete, an impressive line already leading around the corner for the venue. Yet Tom merely had to walk forward and nod to a bouncer in order to slide in, with a subtle brush along his thigh in return.

Yeah, he was well known here.

The first thing that greeted him was the rolling smoke from the fog machine, his head already pleasantly spinning from the lights as he slid past grinding bodies in order to settle himself comfortably at the bar. The service was always pleasant here, the waitresses greeting him and making sure to slide him a few warm up shots for the night.

He thanked them with a nice flash of a tip, the girls waving him good luck as he went to the very back of the joint where shadows pulled over a hidden entrance. This club didn’t just specialize in the DJ’s and the usual bounce. The reason this place was so packed to the brim was this hole-in-the-wall at the very back.

When he parted open the sleek black curtains with a nod of approval from the guard, he was stepping into a room lit with a dull red pulse. Lights flashed slowly over the various dancers on the poles, the entire room filled to the brim with a rush of Alpha pheromones that already had Tom weak at the knees. A sensual beat was humming from the speakers, various bodies curling and shifting to the tune.

This location also doubled as a strip club- one that only catered to the upper class of Alphas in the city.

He stuck close to the back wall while subtly scanning the crowd, eyes trained on each figure that appeared to be most interested in the current Omegas on stage. A few Alphas were sticking towards the back, adorned in red and blue uniforms that reeked of importance. He made special note of them before finally heading into the back room.

He was setting his stuff down on the counter when one of his dear friends, Stacy, was already bounding up to meet him. “Tom!” She announced, arms winding around the shorter Omega’s neck. The man was grinning in return, his own arms giving her a squeeze. “Stacy!” he hummed, before the two were parting.

She was reeking of Alpha, using a bottle of scent block in her hand to dust herself with light spritzes. Most Alphas didn’t like the lingering scents of others on their strippers. “Looks like you’ve already had an eventful night.” Tom playfully noted, sliding his button down off of his shoulders and attempting to look through the various outfits that he had under his thumb.

The sigh he got in response was drawing a chuckle out from him, the girl in the bunny suit leaning against Tom’s personal mirror. “If I’m going to be honest, not really. I tried to get the guys in the back to pay attention to me- but only one was an Alpha. And the other was his mated Omega.” She sighed, watching as Tom pulled out his choice of outfit for the night.

A little light blue pineapple button down, with thick ringed suspenders attached to the smallest black shorts he could pull out. He placed a pair of fake glasses down, and the other Omega was picking them up between her neatly manicured fingers as she turned them over a few times. “Going for the slutty nerd look tonight?” she inquired, watching as Tom merely lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Got a problem with it, bunny girl? Maybe you should try something more original now and then too.” He teased, causing her to puff up her chest and toss her blonde hair over her shoulders. “Oh come on, Tom, give me some credit here. Someone has to be the bunny. It’s only the most notable sex icon!”

He wouldn’t argue that- instead sliding off his clothes one at a time. He wasn’t shy at all to be naked in front of the other Omegas- lord knows it’s what his job typically entailed. He fitted himself with a lacy white and blue one piece underneath, fastening it tight around his curves as he turned around to the other with a small grunt. “Can you lace up the corset for me? I’m wearing this underneath tonight.” He inquired, before already bending over into the mirror in order to begin working on his makeup.

He wasn’t going to go insane with the stuff today- but he didn’t want to flush too red and get gross and blotchy on stage. A simple layer of foundation, some contour, fake eyelashes and blush- it was all pretty mild stuff to wear.

By the time that he was done he was sliding on his garter belt and white thigh highs, before finally working on the outfit bit by bit. By the time he was looking over himself in the mirror he had to admit, he looked pretty fucking ravaging. The high waisted shorts hugged his curves just teasingly enough, the back riding up his ass and flashing a generous amount of skin.

He’d bang himself.

So he was finally placing the glasses over his blank eyes, adjusting the outfit in a few more places, before sliding on some simple black high heeled shoes. Nothing like giving him that little extra height. Finally he was turning around and leaning against his desk, long legs crossed as he noted Stacy’s wide smile.

“You look great!” She praised, before watching as the previous rounds of Omegas were coming back in from the poles. She was perking up in excitement, before all but grabbing Tom’s hand and attempting to drag him back towards the stage. “This is our chance, dude! Let’s go out and get some mad tips tonight!” She exclaimed, the other grunting in alarm as he tried to get his balance on the heels. Fuckin’ hell this was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?

* * *

Back at the house, Tord was antsy, to say the least. He had a meeting to attend to earlier today- but Matt was taking forever with this game of Go-Fish. Edd and him had been humoring the Omega with the simple game, but time was of the essence and Tord’s patience was slowly stretching thin. Matt was just staring at the cards with that pinched tight expression, before placing a card down after a moment too long.

Tord finally slammed his cards down with an exasperated sigh. “Okay, this has been fun, but I’ve had places I needed to be for a while now.” he simply said, standing up and noting the baffled expressions on his friend’s faces. Okay maybe he was a bit too forward with that- but seriously, his personal business could only wait so long.

Edd was fixing him with a quizzical stare, before placing his own card down and shrugging in response. “Alright I guess? Me and Matt can finish the game but uh. Where are you going?” he inquired, Matt seeming to be curious with the answer himself.

He shrugged on his black overcoat a moment later, picking up his keys from the basket as he merely waved off their curiosity. “I have some business to attend to with my co-workers. We’re going to meet up at a local bar and discuss an assignment we were given.” He said smoothly, before giving the duo a two finger salute.

“I’ll catch you both later.” He finalized, before shutting the door behind him. That left only two out of four in the house, and it seemed that the silence was stretching a bit too long. Finally Matt was gingerly placing his cards down, coy smile on his lips that promised something far more fun than the simple game. “So, want to head to your room?”

Oh fuck yes.

Tord was sliding into the car by the time that Matt and Edd no doubt were stumbling down the hall, the Alpha completely oblivious to the fact that they more than likely made it to his room instead. For now he had much more important business to attend to- regarding his uprising army and managing the new influx of troops. He had a scheduled meeting with Patryk and Paul, and that simply couldn’t wait any longer.

He was texting them that he was on the way, before checking the bag in the passenger seat. His uniform was neatly folded inside. He zipped it closed before taking off in his car, ignoring most of the basic traffic violations as he made his way to a rather pretentious club just down the lane. It was top class, and had a perfect little section in the back that promised privacy _and_ a good time.

He was putting the car in park as he was already pulling out his nametag from the bag, shrugging the duffle over his shoulder as he stepped out and let the valet park him. He stepped right up to the bouncer, who took one look at the list, before saluting his respect and stepping aside to allow Tord inside.

The Red Army was more than welcome inside of the club.

He was directing himself into a private room that was the most lavish of VIP, stepping into the bathrooms and letting his normal clothes drop from his body one by one. Steadily his army attire replaced his past identity, the deep navy blue framing his shoulders in a way that made his appearance even bigger.

The lines of badges along his jacket portrayed the highest of honors, the badge in his fingers fitting oh-so-nicely on the front. He was the Red Leader, and his presence was met with the utmost respect as he stepped back out into the lounge.

The owner himself even met his acquaintance, a brief handshake passing between the two Alphas, before he was meeting with the rendezvous point with the rest of his higher ups. He was led through the thin black veil in the very back of the club, pushing aside the curtain and nearly growling from the deep scent of Omega permeating the place.

The dancers on stage were a delectable treat indeed, smelling of the highest pedigree as they flaunted and flashed themselves to the new arrivals. In fact, it seemed as if many other Alphas in the club were turning their attention to Tord. They studied him for but a moment before turning their gazes respectfully away.

Everyone knew the conquest of the Red Leader, even if the news passages remained quiet to his steady territory gain. It was only a matter of time before he took over Norway, and people learned to fear and respect that kind of power.

He was accepting an offered drink from a rather needy looking Omega, the poor thing already dripping with slick and unsteady from all of the hands over him. He offered his thanks, enjoying the shapely rear walking away from him with a little bounce in his step. He smelled close to his heat, too.

“You have a fine selection of workers.” Tord complimented in a gruff tone, cigar already held between his fingers as he accepted a light from the owner himself. At the mention of his Omegas, the man was puffing out in pride. “Ah yes, the finest selections of pedigree around. We only accept clean, thin, and quality here. If one suits your taste, please do not hesitate to ask to pull them aside.” He offered, the proposal graciously accepted by Tord with a sharklike smile.

But business was business, and he was soon meeting up with his three associates. Paul, Patryk, and Yuu. The trio saluted their respect to their leader as he settled himself down on the plush seats in the very back, far away from the crowd as he pulled out a map from his coat and spread it out along the table.

He turned to the three with a slow sweep, before grinning. “We have a lot to discuss, gentlemen.”

* * *

When it came to being on the stage, it was as if Tom was stuck in a different persona. While usually he would outright punch an Alpha for leering at him the way these men and women were, his stage persona practically thrived off of the attention. He let his body flow to the slow beat of the base, the pole his only grounding point as his thighs wrapped lazily about the length of it.

He twirled in as controlled of a motion as he could, the shorts permitting much easier motions as he gripped the top and slid himself down into the splits after his initial twirl. He was practically beaming at the action resulted in a curt wolf whistle, his eyes sliding half closed as the Alpha responsible approached with a hundred waved in his hand.

He steadily raised himself up before stepping forward in a sensual gait, hips swinging, before gently sliding down onto his hands and knees with his thighs spread wide open in a near begging gesture. He leaned forward with a lick of his lips, letting the man tuck the hundred amidst the others in his thigh highs, before slowly turning around and letting the Alpha get handsy with his ass.

He even threw in a little keen for more, catching the attention of nearby competition, before finally rising back to his feet and lazily sliding the suspenders off of his shoulders as he went back to the pole. Every time he would bent or twist into a new position on the length of it he would unclip something else- the suspenders soon falling as he allowed the first few buttons of his top part open.

No doubt he was leaking slick, the cloud of Alpha pheromones in the air making him unfocused as he turned around on the pole to shake his ass to the crowd. It was almost hard to keep up the requests for himself, his scent so tauntingly sweet as he finally tossed the button down aside on the stage.

His hands flew up to cup his pecs, teasing the flesh there for a moment, before going back to sliding up the pole and hosting himself to the very top where he perched among the crowd. He could see everything from up here, spinning lazily down at as slow of a pace as he could. He kept seeing flashes of a group in the back, the very same group that he saw when he walked in.

Yet another figure stood among the group. He looked to be of great importance, if the uniform was any indication. He couldn’t make out a clear face, but he made it his subtle goal for the night to catch this man’s attention. All too soon he was back at the bottom of the pole, sticking his ass out from behind as he leaned forward and oh so teasingly worked the shorts down his hips.

The amount of catcalls at the sight of his slick soaked undersuit was invigorating, and he shook his hips slowly from side to side to the beat of the song as the shorts fell uselessly to the ground. He was all too eager to kick them towards the crowd, before shivering a bit as his hands slid down to tease himself through the suit.

All eyes were on him as he arched against the pole, gasping out in pleasure as his fingers pulled back covered in translucent-sweet slick. He pulled them into his mouth with a playful pop, before lifting his arms up and hoisting himself to do a backflip back onto the pole.

Another sweep down, and another couple hundreds shoved into the crotch of his suit. He was letting them pet his thighs, pet his legs- one particularly handsy one even tried to bury his fingers into his suit. He avoided it with a coy wink and a slow roll backwards, before he was arching back up on his knees as he pulled himself back up the pole.

He noted that the business seemed to be concluded in the back, as the mysterious group’s attention was drifting to the various stages present. He nearly shivered when their heads were tilted in his direction, making sure they were watching as he spun down as quickly as he could. The motion was quick and graceful, the man landing on the ground with bent knees, before lifting his leg completely up into the air and resting it along the pole.

Tom was breathing heavily as he finally rose back up to his feet, rocking against the pole as the men in the back discussed quietly. Yet the catcalls for his attention, the hundreds waving before him quickly distracting him as once against he went to collect with his teeth. He was all too eager to stretch out on full display, letting their hands pinch and grab and pull at him.

All of the scents were dragging him near the bottom, snapping his focus- before the owner was moving aside the crowd with lazy motions of his hand until Tom was kneeling there with heavy breaths coming from him. He looked at the owner with a small grin, giving him a respectful nod. “Good to see you, Antonio.” He greeted, subtle hints of his Omega voice teasing out.

The man was smiling in response, leaning against the side of the stage as he offered Tom a bottle of water- which was quite gracefully accepted. He uncapped it and chugged it down eagerly, listening to Antonio as he cleared his throat. “You have a request for a private dance. He’s of great importance.” He specified, catching Tom’s attention.

He placed the bottle down, eyebrow curved up curiously. “Importance you say? How important we talkin’?” he asked, before the card was being slid towards him. It was a simple red scribble, moreso looking like a paint splatter than anything. He turned it over, studying the inscription of “Red Army” on it. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with this. Luckily Antonio was quick to elaborate.

“You have a dance with Red Leader himself, and to refuse or offer poor service would result in instant termination.” He said, absolutely no bullshit as Tom’s eyes flew wide in shock. A leader of some sort wanted him- someone important enough to have even Antonio desperate to please. He felt the nerves instantly taking over him- before a hand was resting on his shoulder when Antonio carefully hoisted himself up on stage.

“Please, do not let this pressure you. You’re one of our best Male Omega dancers, and I trust you can please him. All he requests is that you refer to him as Red Leader, Sir, or Master. He wants your usual- nothing fancy. But perhaps…take this, just in case.” He was tucking a condom into the chest of Tom’s piece, ushering him to the back.

“Now go on and freshen up, he expects you in ten.” He called out, Tom instantly rushing back with the sense of urgency that someone of that high of important deserves. He was pacing about in the back, high key freaking out as he tried to fix his makeup. He had to look flawless- sensual, sexy. His current outfit was already soaked with slick- it wouldn’t due at all.

Instead he replaced it for something…Red. Of course! If he wore red, it would help to suit the Red Leader theme. He pulled out a similar one piece to the old one he was wearing, quickly wiping the slick off from between his thighs as he fitted the suit smoothly over his body.

It was filled with straps and divots with lace, plenty of skin peeking out from beneath it as he put sleek red and black laced thigh highs on. He debated velvet gloves for a moment, before deciding hell no as instead he shrugged on a mink coat. The fur trailed all the way down to his thighs, puffing out his appearance as he carefully tucked himself away inside of it.

One look in the mirror and he figured that his ensemble was perfect, and just in the nick of time.

He was stepping out in deep red stilettos, turning heads and pausing conversation as he drifted like a dream to the next room over. It was a large section dedicated to private rooms with a single pole sitting in the middle of each. He knew exactly where to go- the lavish room deep in the back where no doubt only those with the deepest of pockets sat.

Antonio was standing before the door, the three soldiers who accompanied Red Leader reclined in chairs outside of the entrance as all eyes were turning to him. He merely puffed out his chest, strutted right up, and rested one hand idly on his waist. He didn’t need to say anything as the man stepped aside with a curt nod of his head.

The room was dim, with the only light sitting on the private stage as the smell of cigar smoke filled the air. The place reeked of familiarity, but it was of no concern for Tom. He’s been in here only one other time, and it was considered the highest honor. He made his presence known with the sound of the door sliding shut, his sweet little Omega voice curling the words in his throat into an irresistible purr. “I’m honored you’d pick me of all Omegas, Red Leader. It’s my honor and pleasure to be before you today.”

His words dripped like honey as he slowly moved forward, letting the man sitting in the chair see flashes of his legs with each long step towards the pole. He felt hot- fuck. The man sitting in the chair looked to be a top breed Alpha, his hand idly drumming on the near throne-like seat as a cigar burned between his fingers.

His leg was crossed over his knee, lips curving into a silent smile as his claiming fangs flashed to the unsuspecting Omega before him. Tom felt a full body shiver running down his spine at the action, fingertips dancing along the pole as he smiled in a coy manner in response. The upper portion of the man’s face was obscured by shadows- but it didn’t matter.

Tom was already starting the show, his motions slow to the beat of the music that Red Leader had selected himself. He was spinning on the pole as his fingers slowly unbuttoned the mink coat. With each pass along the pole, the coat spread open a bit more at a time until finally he was landing at the bottom of the pole and dropping the fur from his shoulders.

The low whistle he got in response sent fire through his veins. Gingerly placing the coat aside with his extended leg, he went back to working over the pole. He was putting his best moves forward, trying his damn near hardest to keep the slick from running down his thighs. Something about being in front of an Alpha with so much power was making his legs weak.

Or it was his fucking scent.

It was so heartily familiar that he felt almost comforted by the Alpha’s presence, all too eager to put on a good show for him as he turned around and teasingly moved two fingertips up his thighs. He shivered when he rubbed them against his cunt, before whimpering out for him and letting the Red Leader catch a subtle glance of his flushed lips before pulling the suit back down and curling his leg around the pole to arch back and twist.

He could smell the arousal building from the other, making his moves a bit shaky, before a gruff grunt was catching his attention as he hung upside down from the pole. His legs were spread wide open, before gingerly his ankles crossed as he allowed himself to slowly slide down the pole at the Alpha’s call.

He turned his body forward, back arching in a display of flexibility as he landed effortlessly on the ground. The Alpha’s hand had moved from the armrest of the chair as he motioned Tom forward with a beckon of his finger, a mixture of excitement and anxiety rolling through him. He wanted a lapdance, and no doubt so much more could come about that.

He was nodding his head subtly, puffing up and smiling so sweetly as he slowly walked over to rest his leg along the stranger’s armrest. He was leaning forward a bit, licking his lips. “Yes sir.” He purred, before the Alpha was grabbing his leg and all too eagerly pulling him forward.

He was straddling him from behind a moment later, reverse cowgirl, a shaky sigh leaving him as his hips began to roll against the firm bulge in the larger male’s pants. He usually didn’t let clients get handsy with him like Red Leader was- but he had a feeling it would be unwise to tell this man no. And those calloused hands felt too nice, from the way they were smoothing down his thighs and leaving him breathless for more.

He was gripping his hips and pulling him closer, one hand smoothing up his chest while the other offered Tom the cigar to his plump lips. He was letting his eyes drift shut as he wrapped his lips around the front, before taking a deep puff of the cigar.

His head was being tilted to the side when his mouth was filled with smoke- nearly whimpering when firm lips pressed against his own. He was shakily sighing into the kiss, smoke passing between them as the Alphas smile curved against his own. A low voice with a deep Norwegian accent was purring to him, making his head spin as he couldn’t quite place where he’s heard it before.

“Open your eyes.” The command was simple, but powerful as Tom let his eyes flutter open. Only to be greeted with the familiar face that he couldn’t place the entire time. Tom nearly shot back in alarm as Tord’s smiling expression looked all too smug before him- yet the hand on his thigh was preventing him from moving.

“Quite fancy meeting you here, Thomas.” He had said with a rather amused smile, hand reaching down and catching Tom by surprise as the two thick fingers pressed along the slick-coated front of his suit. He was hitching his breath, head stricken with whiplash as he attempted to make light of the situation. Tord was the Red Leader, and the Red Army was a private and important enough corporation to be under the thumb of his manager.

Tom’s mouth was parting open in shock, before Tord merely shushed him with a finger in front of his lips. At first he wanted to shout, to yell, to hit the commie fucking bastard for the joke of being put into this situation with him. No doubt this had to be a fucking joke. But the slow rock of Tord’s hips caught Tom by surprise, as well as the lazy motions of his fingers.

“Last I checked, Midnight Void, you have a job that you’re performing. Unless you want word to get back to your manager of how rude you were to the Red Leader, I would put that cute mouth of yours to better use.” He taunted with a honey-sweet tone, fingers sliding into Tom’s mouth as the shock was still attempting to register.

He wanted to bite, to kick, to go home and curl up under his covers. But…Tord’s scent was drowning him. He liked the attention of the Red Leader, the power behind his stance, the way he felt holding onto his hips and guiding him down onto his cock. So perhaps…he could forget this was Tord, and instead focus on the Red Leader.

Tom’s face fell from his building anger to a deep wanting need, staring at the way that Tord looked in uniform. His lips wrapped around his teeth as the finger in his mouth became his main focus, hips swaying from side to side as his petite hands held onto Tord’s wrist. He sucked the digit as deep as his knuckle would let him, all too eagerly flashing his tongue and whimpering for more as Tord added a second finger to his mouth.

The Alpha looked suitably impressed as Tom swallowed down the fingers with ease, one eye parted open to stare at Red Leader’s expression as he did so. Tord was curling the fingers up to the back of his throat, Tom easily accommodating and letting his eyes slide shut as he opened his throat even deeper. Cue another finger being added, and Tom felt himself growing more and more slick by the second.

He was leaking onto Tord’s cock, his hips twitching as the Alpha’s free hand placed his cigar down and rubbed at the inside of Tom’s thighs. He could feel the lines of wetness, eagerly following them up to the source as the pad of his thumb all too eagerly pressed between his legs.

Tom was letting out a choked gasp at the feeling, before rocking his hips into the motion. He could feel the firm length of Red Leader seated at his clothed entrance, while still feeling those fingers hitting that sensitive bud between his legs. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, slightly choking on the fingers as Tord began to thrust them inside of his mouth.

He struggled to keep up, the sensations around him making him spin- until Tom was gasping out when the suit was parted to the side in order to flash his dripping wet cunt to Tord. Two fingers curled between the lips, sliding forward and gathering the slick in a lazy stroke. A full body shudder wracked through Tom, before he was slumping back against Tord’s chest as the other lazily scooted him back off of his crotch.

Tom glanced between their legs, noting the impressive knot in Red Leader’s pants as he tilted his head back with breathless excitement. He wanted to fuck Tord. He wanted to ride that fucking cock like nobody’s business, spread his legs and submit to the Alpha now that he’s seen the true face of his dominance. He was shivering from excitement as Tord’s hand gripped his own- before directing it to the wet patch on his crotch.

He shakily moved his fingers forward and unzipped his pants, tongue laving out to slide slowly along his own chapped lips. He popped open the buttons one at a time, parting open Tord’s pants and eagerly cupping his hands over his boxers. “Alpha..” he whimpered out in a low tone, before Tord’s hand was winding tight around his neck.

That deep Alpha voice was sending his mind into a fevered blank, eyes closed tight as Tord growled, “Call me Red Leader,” in response to his desperate plea for an Alpha. He was gripping Tord’s cock in his shaking palm, eager to pull the shaft out of his pants with breathless excitement. “Yes sir..” he whimpered out in response, before blank eyes eagerly trailed over each inch of exposed flesh.

Tord was fucking huge. It was such a heavy weight in his palm as his hands shakily began to move across the skin of it, before Tord’s pleased growl had Tom doped up on the affection. He’s been hungry for a knot since the start of his shift- but this was the last thing he had been expecting.

Tom wasn’t complaining.

He shakily withdrew the little foil package from his chest as Tord seemed to be growing impatient with subtle little bucks of his hips, putting the condom between his teeth as the sound of the package tearing caught the Alpha’s attention.

Before Tom could actually put the condom onto Tord’s head, the man was moving his own hand down and gripping Tom’s before he could actually reach him. He narrowed his eyes forward just the slightest bit, the gruff tone of his displeasure causing Tom to shoot up in distress. He blinked up to Tord, before biting at his lower lip as the condom was plucked from his fingers and tossed to the side.

“We’re both clean, Midnight Void.” Tord-Red Leader- purred out. Just that subtle confirmation had Tom’s cheeks flushing a deep red. He tilted his head to the side, legs steadily spreading open as he felt his stomach beginning to flutter in pure need. He wanted this, he wanted this more than anything right now.

“Guess we are, sir.” He said, even if that subtle curve of doubt was in the pit of his stomach. He knew they were both clean, but he wouldn’t fancy being bred today. It was a threat in the back of his mind- until Tord was moving his cock down between his legs and catching Tom by surprise. The rim of his head passed harmlessly over his entrance, before Tom was fighting back a strangled moan as Tord kept adjusting himself better.

He looked down at the sight between his legs before all too eagerly he was reaching forward and properly guiding Tord inside of him. Fuck it. Plan B was a thing after this and he had a feeling Tord would more than be able to afford. He raised his hips up and instantly began to grind down onto the length all at once.

It was a tight fit- but the second he bottomed out he was throwing his head back in pleasure. Tord was holding him close through the first upwards thrust, before teeth were insistently pressing at his neck in eager motions. His body froze up, before melting as Tord’s rumbling tone relaxed him into his chest. He let the other’s mouth work over his neck, hips twitching every now and then as he kept up the lazy motions of the other’s thrusts.

He was trying to return them in response- before his eyes widened in surprise as the feeling of cool fingers parting his cunt open more before sliding up to play with his clit. Tom mewled in response before he could even hope to muffle himself, thighs trembling in pleasure as Tord chuckled against the expanse of his throat.

“Who would have guessed this is what you would be up to every Saturday.” He taunted, Tom feeling his irritation rising- until Tord was pressing particularly deep inside of him with another roll of his hips. He was biting hard at his lower lip, before relenting with a soft whimper leaving him.

He was letting Tord rut up into him, already feeling the base of his knot swelling as he rubbed over the expanse of Tom’s lower abdomen. It was such a strange sensation to feel fingers so close to where Tord’s cock was pressing, stroking the skin and inadvertently jerking himself off with Tom’s body. He tilted his head to the side, a breathless pant leaving him as Tord’s voice was still so smug in his ear.

“Maybe I’ll have to host my meetings here more often, if it means I can get you on my lap like this. Without the others knowing, of course.” Tord added as if pondering an afterthought, before his hand was grabbing the Omega’s chin and harshly snapping his head back with a more than smug expression across his features. “I trust our business here will remain private from our mutual friends, correct? I don’t think Edd would approve of you stripping for a living.”

Tom wanted to argue back that he more than likely wouldn’t want police catching wind of his military title- but his words were getting caught in his throat as Tord nearly slammed him down onto his cock with repeated motions. He was gripping his plump sides, all too eager to fuck the sense right out of Tom as his moans reached a higher pitch with each thrust.

He was clutching onto Tord’s arms as the other buried his teeth into his shoulder, feeling the way that Tord kept purposely stopping right before his swelling knot. Oh god, that was going to be a horrible fucking fit if he kept filling it up like that. Tom was whimpering out in panic when Tord refused to so much as budge to push it inside, his eyes blearily parting open as he stared down at the swelling length between his legs.

He was finally getting tired of Tord’s shit when he relented to just sitting up out of the other’s arms, not minding the scratch of Tord’s claiming fangs against his shoulder while Tom gripped his cock. He was sitting down on it all the way without warning, thighs trembling as the stretch of the knot was bringing tears to his eyes. It hurt so bad at first to get in- before Tom was shouting out the second it nestled firmly inside of him.

Tord was so deep inside that it was shifting the pain into sheer pleasure, the knot stimulating his G spot as his poor abused cunt clamped down rhythmically on the intrusion. He was milking Tord for all he was worth, coaxing the Alpha into orgasm as his body was so fucking hungry for it. He shifted a bit, subtly grinding down on his cock- before Tord was digging his nails into his hips and dragging him down further.

He felt the knot swell to a massive degree- until finally his eyes were rolling back in pleasure while his thighs twitched at the first feeling of warmth bursting inside of his stomach. He was riding through the orgasm, Tord pulling him close as instantly Tom found his head pulled to the side. He was awaiting a mark- something to symbol him as Tord’s- but it never came.

Instead Tord was reigning in enough control to merely mouth along the expanse of his throat, nibbling at his neck and sucking on the skin as he came down from his own orgasm. Tom was still flying on cloud nine by the time that Tord was sitting back in the chair, tied together with the other still recovering from his own orgasm.

He pet slowly along his thighs, easing Tom down as he chuckled in amusement. “Eager to take it, hm?” he hummed, before Tom merely let himself nestle into Tord’s side. He was rubbing at his poor swollen stomach, a little growl slipping past his lips as he felt that annoyance finally bubble over from Tord’s words.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” He grumbled, pulling laughter out of Tord as he kept the Omega close to his side. He was suitably exhausted from the bout of sex, all in all feeling like this has been quite an accomplishing meeting. His troops were set to claim another bout of territory, and he had Tom sitting on his knot after figuring out his little “side job”.

He nestled his head into the side of Tom’s neck, his tone completely smug as he felt Tom tense up in his arms. “I feel like we can arrange something like this for next week, hm? And before you think otherwise, just know that my title isn’t just for show.”

Was that a threat? Was Tord really trying to fucking threaten him here? He was pulling his own lips back into an annoyed growl- before instead burying his face into Tord’s neck and huffing in blatant annoyance. “You know, this whole Red Leader thing is just fine and fucking dandy- but if you think I’m going to take you seriously knowing you jerk off to hentai and sleep on the kitchen table then you’ve got another thing coming.”

Tord had a funny feeling their relationship was about to take a very, very strange turn.

* * *

Later on that night, Tord was adorned in his usual clothes with a tuckered out Tom passed out in his car seat. He had offered to bring the stripper home, just out of convenience for the duo. Thankfully Tom was able to neutralize their sex stench with some fancy spray they kept in the back room. It didn’t entirely substitute a shower, but it was good enough.  


He pulled into the driveway with a small sigh, tossing his duffle bag into the back in order to bury his secret title for another day. As of now he was content being Tord, and helping to carry a suitably exhausted Tom inside after locking the doors.

When they both made it inside Edd and Matt were nowhere to be seen- until the head of the ginger popped out from around the corner. His pale shoulders were dusted with various hickeys and lovebites, face flushed as his eyes widened in alarm.

He ducked a bit too late, given Tord and Tom both had already seen him. Edd was grumbling under his breath a moment later as he strolled out of the room, reeking of pheromones and sex as his hair was all mussed up. Series of red lines ran down his back, with his boxers clearly having just been thrown on. “Mn? What are you two doing coming home together?” He asked with a lazy drawl, before Tord merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Just decided to pick Tom up when I was done with my own errands.” He stated simply, before redirecting the conversation right back onto Edd before he could ask any more prying questions. “I think the real question is what on earth you and Matt got up to.”

Edd’s cheeks were turning a dull red at the accusation, before he merely grumbled as he turned his back on Tord to head towards the kitchen. “Fuckin’ touché, Tord.” He stated in miffed annoyance, before grabbing a coke. “Fuckin’ touché.”

Tord was chuckling under his breath in amusement- before noting that Tom had already slumped himself back to his room with a subtle limp to his gait. It was self-satisfying to watch, but Tord figured it was about time to hit the hay himself.

He’s had a pretty successful day today- and hopefully many more to come after this. He could get used to that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?
> 
> Commission or request me at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/


End file.
